In the networking technology space, a switch is generally a network control device that enables networked devices to communicate with each other in an efficient manner. For example, a switch may serve to connect computers, printers, routers, servers, patch panels, and/or other switches within a building or campus to form a local area network (LAN) and to enable efficient communication therebetween. These connections may be made via cable interconnects such as twisted-pair cables, Ethernet cables, crossover cables, coaxial cables, optical fiber cables, and the like. The cables may include modular connectors or plugs on each end of the cable that insert into ports on the network devices. For example, an Ethernet over twisted-pair cable with an 8P8C plug on each end may interconnect two switches by interconnecting a port on one switch with a port on the other switch. Indeed, in most cases, numerous cables interconnect the ports on the network devices, and therefore create a vast web of cabling within, e.g., a network wiring closet.